


#blessed

by Thebloomaster



Series: #blessed [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sickfic, Sneezing, post canon fix it, they're at least college-aged, yuugi has a sneeze kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: Atem just got over a cold. Yuugi has a kink he hasn't mentioned. Atem helps.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship
Series: #blessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093028
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Atem’s fever—which was as stubborn as the man himself— _ finally  _ seems to have gone away. The door to the bathroom is left ajar, giving Yuugi a glimpse of his shirtless boyfriend who’s cycling seemingly endlessly through blowing his nose and sneezing. 

And Yuugi’s sitting atop their bed, almost fully erect. 

He doesn’t take pleasure in his partner’s suffering. And he still hasn’t totally told him about his kink yet out of the fear that he’ll make Atem feel  _ more _ self conscious, or to make him feel obligated to participate in it—especially if he’s still feeling ill. He shifts the blanket over his lap. He’s sure Atem would take it well, but right now the last thing he wants to do is add pressure now that he’s finally recovering. 

And he was doing a much better job at keeping his feelings at bay, especially since all he wanted was for Atem to feel better. But now, it’s much harder—literally—to do so. 

“Hhh… _ eh’ngxx _ ’uhh!” And then sniffling. He can see that Atem’s head is tilted back. Yuugi checks to see if his phone has charged enough to use, but alas it has not. “hh’ _ KTshh…hhh!”  _ Atem blows his nose, while Yuugi searches, although not too seriously, for any kind of distraction. 

“ _ hg’ _ **_ngt_ ** _ shhh!  _ **_hdT_ ** _ Shhhuh!”  _ And there’s more sniffling and he uses another tissue. Yuugi wants to go be there with him and to press his body against his partner’s. For him to do that while they—

He cuts himself off. The fact that he shouldn’t be feeling this way just serves to arouse him more. He’s noticed that Atem tends to sneeze the most at the beginning and the ends of these kinds of viruses. His phone is charged enough now. He almost considers listening to music or  _ anything  _ else because he’s basically torturing himself. But then Atem returns. 

“How’re you feeling?” Yuugi asks, patting the space next to him. Atem sniffles and sits next to his partner before responding. 

“Much better, Aibou. Thanks to you.” He kisses Yuugi’s cheek and sniffles. “I just can’t stop sdeezing.”

Yuugi’s face flushes as he nods in a way that he hopes comes across as sympathetically. Atem rubs his nose again. It somehow looks even more irritated today, and he can’t quite meet his partner’s eyes. He can’t distract himself from how sexy his partner is. 

He almost wants to tell Atem that even though his fever has broken he should wear a shirt. For one thing, his fever  _ just  _ broke last night and he doesn’t want him putting more strain on his body. Atem is looking at him quizzically. It’s not long before a palm cups Yuugi’s forehead.

“Are  _ you _ feeling okay?” Atem asks, clearly concerned. 

“Yes, I’m fine!” He’s quick to correct him. He knows Atem’s been worried about passing on his ailment to Yuugi. Yes he’s feeling hot and flushed, but it’s for entirely different reasons. 

“Good…” Atem smiles, but his brow is still furrowed. He combs his fingers through Yuugi’s hair before adding, “You look...flushed is all.” He’s biting his lip, and Yuugi is doing the same. And then it dawns on him. “Ah, then is it—?” Atem smiles mischievously. He leans in to kiss his partner passionately, and Yuugi reciprocates. It feels like electricity throughout Yuugi’s body as the kiss deepens. Their tongues touch, but it’s short-lived as Atem suddenly pulls away, breath hitching. 

“heh’ _ EhGXt! HuhTshhih!”  _ He sniffles, and huffs. “Excuse me…” He smiles sheepishly, “I should’ve expected that’d be the—”

Yuugi cuts him off by kissing him again. “Bless you,” he says, suddenly breaking off the kiss it’s about thirty seconds late, but he feels bad for not saying it. He’s quick to press his lips to his partner’s again. They fall back into a rhythm. Their tongues flicker against the other, dancing. Their hands move, exploring the other’s body, though they’ve explored the same divots, muscles, curves and lines before. There’s a mutual longing, as it’s been days since they’d done anything truly sexual.

Atem guides him onto his lap so that they can be closer. He smiles as he looks down at Yuugi’s erection. His demeanor changes, and Yuugi almost moans with desire. Atem wraps his arms tighter around Yuugi and they kiss some more. Atem’s hands trail down to remove his partner’s shirt. Yuugi moves his arms to make it easier, and they’re skin to skin.. Atem is kissing a trail down Yuugi’s neck, and his hands go to Yuugi’s hips.

“Atem, we don’t have to—” 

Atem cuts him off the same way Yuugi had before. When he pulls away, he says. “I want to. If you do.” His voice is a few notes lower than usual, and it serves Yuugi on more. Beside himself with pulsing desire, Yuugi nods. “Let me take care of you, Aibou.” He whispers in Yuugi’s ear. The sentence is punctuated with a sniffle, and Yuugi shivers. 

“Gods, I want you so bad Atem.” Yuugi moans, grasping his partner as he unbuttons his pants. While normally, Atem would be more dominant in a time like this, Yuugi sees a microexpression of surprise cross his partner’s face. It only lasts a second and then Atem is back to his task. Once his partner’s erect cock is out, Atem guides Yuugi so that he’s on his back. 

Atem takes Yuugi’s cock into his hand. The head is already glistening with precum, and he gives it a lick before looking up with a teasing look. Yuugi shudders with arousal, placing his hands on his partner’s shoulders. Atem’s mouth is warm as he takes the head of his dick into his mouth. 

Yuugi has to concentrate on not thrusting his hips forward. He can’t contain his moans as Atem moves back and forth, taking in more with each stroke. And he can’t think about anything other than how much he needs Atem. 

His partner is almost too good at this. Atem removes the cock from his mouth, leaving it exposed to the air. As if he wants Yuugi to beg for him to continue. Which Yuugi does. Atem sniffles as he slides it back in and takes it deeper. He’s speeding up. And then Yuugi’s breathing is changing and he adds a bit of pressure and slows slightly. 

And then Atem’s breath hitches again, while Yuugi is inside of him. There’s not enough time for Atem to fully remove himself, so he does his best to stifle the paroxysm without gods-forbid moving his jaw. His lips vibrate around Yuugi’s cock and it’s enough to push him over the edge alone, especially coupled with the fact that he can tell his partner is trying not to go for a signature second sneeze. He’s moaning Atem’s name, grunting, breathing heavily as cum shoots out of him and into his partner. Atem swallows, licking the tip, before he succumbs to his own build-up, angling away from his partner as he does so. 

“Et’ _ SCHHhh _ !..uhh…” Atem sniffles.

Shakily, and still blissed out, Yuugi blesses him.

“Excuse me.” Atem says. He sounds sheepish, and his cheeks darken, and his eyes flicker away.

Yuugi clears his throat. He doesn’t want Atem to feel embarrassed, especially considering the circumstances. “...Atem,” he starts. Once Atem is looking at him, he continues. “You’re really hot…And it really turns me on when you...um…when you sneeze?” Now Yuugi’s sure he’s glowing red. He’s never told anyone about this before, and he’s almost surprised that Atem didn’t know from when they shared their mind link, but then again it’s not like they really encountered anything that’d lead him to finding this out. He opens his mouth to start sputtering some kind of explanation, but instead Atem kisses his cheek. 

“Yuugi, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Thank you for telling me.” He gives a reassuring smile. And then it turns into a smirk. He whispers, “If I’d known, I’d stay in the bedroom this morning so you could watch.”

“ _ Atem _ !” His jaw drops, though he’s not offended or anything. He shouldn’t be surprised by his partner’s nonchalance. He kisses his smirking partner’s cheek. He’ll have to return the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating this, but... xD   
> Yuugi returns the favor

Once Yuugi snaps out of his stupor, he slowly repositions himself so that he’s on Atem’s lap. Yuugi straddles his partner and knots his fingers through his hair so he can draw him in for more tender kisses. Atem grasps him back, and they’re skin to skin. He moves from continually kissing Atem’s cheek to his lips. It’s going to be a few minutes before he can meet his eyes.

He almost can’t believe that he’s just told his partner about his kink—he’s less surprised at how easily Atem had accepted it, just because it’s in his nature to be open to new things. Especially when it comes to Yuugi’s interests. He’s always felt bad that it’s been hard for him to open up or to ask for things, especially when his partner tries to gently prod him. It’s just that he’s never felt comfortable talking about these things with someone before. It’s not necessarily that it was too  _ taboo _ —but it was uncommon, odd even. He was worried he’d make his boyfriend feel uncomfortable but fortunately, his Atem is a patient and open-minded man. 

Still, face is on fire. Not out of embarrassment this time. He channels this new passion into his desire to take care of Atem. 

They kiss deeper. Atem is holding Yuugi’s hips, guiding him closer. They’re skin to skin, hands roaming as if finding new ways to draw the other closer. Yuugi nibbles his lip slightly. Atem releases a shaky breath. It’s full of desire and longing. And it’s absolutely mutual. Yuugi kisses from his partner’s lips over to his earlobe. He nibbles it, flicking the silver earring with his tongue.

“Do you feel up for more?” He whispers against the shell of his ear, thumbing his cheek gently. Atem nods, grasping the part of Yuugi’s face where jawline meets neck. Then his playful smirk returns.

“Yes. I need you, Aibou.” He says, eyes intense with desire. He sniffles.

Electricity pulses through Yuugi’s body as he strokes Atem’s half-erect cock over his pants. He loves to feel it grow and harden against his hand. He switches to grinding over it, continuing to kiss his partner. In between kisses, he gazes at his face for signs of pleasure—and it’s clear Atem is enjoying himself. His wine-colored eyes flick up to the ceiling. His top teeth pierce the supple flesh of his bottom lip, and Yuugi is quick to take over.

Their chests are flush together, and he feels down Atem’s back. Atem moans slightly, the sound deep in his chest. If Yuugi hadn’t just finished earlier, he’d surely be hard now. He kisses Atem, giving Atem a sneak peak of what he’s going to do with his tongue.

All he wants is to please his boyfriend.

It’s not long before he’s fumbling to undo the fastenings to reveal his partner’s cock at its full length. He kisses and bites his chest, Atem knots his fingers into his hair, drawing him in. They like marking each other subtly. So he pauses to bite and suck the skin near his partner’s sternum. Yuugi continues to stroke Atem’s cock as he does so. Atem’s breathing changes, reflecting his arousal. Now it’s Yuugi’s turn to smirk. With satisfaction, he looks at the darkened spot he’s left on his partner’s chest. 

“I’m all yours.”

Gods, he loves Atem. 

“You’re so sexy, my king.”

“As are you.” Atem says, tone sultry. The lingering congestion only makes his deep voice deeper.

Yuugi glances down at his partner’s cock and then back up at him. “I want to blow you.”

Atem smirks, “You should, you’re very good at it.” With Atem’s fingers intertwined through Yuugi’s hair, he guides his head down. Yuugi kisses a trail down to his cock. He licks its full length, teasing it in and out of his mouth. He loves teasing his boyfriend, getting him to demand more in a dominant manner, or to even whine depending on the day. To his surprise, Atem says nothing, and it’s obvious as to why in a few seconds when his breath audibly hitches. 

“Heh’ _ etschhh _ uh!” 

It’s the second occasion where his boyfriend has sneezed suring sex, and it’s perhaps the most convincing argument for him to start really sucking his partner off. He grasps his partner’s hips for better leverage. As he takes it in further, Atem sneezes again, and his cock bucks slightly in Yuugi’s mouth. Yuugi expresses his arousal as he swirls his tongue around the sensitive head of his partner’s cock. 

Atem strokes the back of Yuugi’s neck. “Did you like that?” 

_ Oh gods.  _ Yuugi attempts to nod, doing his best to look into his partner’s eyes. He tells him “yes” though it’s muffled by the massive cock that he’s now deepthroating. Yuugi can’t even think.

Atem hums, taking control of the speed by guiding Yuugi’s head. 

“Fuck.” Atem breathes as he gets closer and closer to climax. His breathing gets more labored as he pulls Yuugi in deeper. Yuugi can tell he’s getting pretty close. And then Atem’s breath hitches, and he half-expects him to cum in his mouth, but he sneezes again. “ _ hdtt’ _ MPk’ _ huh!”  _ It’s a hastily-stifled sneeze, and must’ve caught his boyfriend by surprise, as he hasn’t moved his hands. He can feel a slight mist on his neck, but it in no way offends him—in fact it has the opposite effect. Yuugi applies more pressure and slows down slightly, eliciting a moan from his partner as he does so. Atem is guiding him by the hair now, and after a few more pumps, he finishes, moaning Yuugi’s name.

Yuugi swallows, enjoying the taste of his partner. He laps up any remaining cum. Afterwards, they smile at each other as they transition into a more cuddly position. They’re both still naked, and there’s a warmth between them. After a few minutes of cuddling and light pillow talk, Atem pulls away to sneeze again.

“Bless you,” Yuugi says, stroking his partner’s hair. Atem tanks him, somewhat sheepishly. Yuugi adds, “Maybe we should get dressed and take it easy for the rest of the day.” Though he’s aroused, he remembers that Atem has just started feeling better and doesn’t want him to be sitting out naked for long if he’s feeling cold.

“I’m alright, Aibou.” He assures him, as if he’s read his mind. “But I’d love to spend the day relaxing with you.” 


End file.
